Armoured Darkness (Neo Mebius)
Armoured Darkness 'is the Living Armour created by Alien Empera as a contingency plan in case his original plans had failed. He has since been recreated in a more powerful form as Alien Empera's personal bodyguard and first Vanguard for his will. Subtitles: Dark Demon Armour, Death Bringer, Living Death __ToC__ History Armoured Darkness of Neo Mebius is a New Suit of Armour rather than a revived original. This newer Armoured Darkness first appears when Alien Empera had a conflict with Alien Reiblood; Stepping in and fatally wounding Reibatos and an Alien Guts when he tried to attack Alien Empera. Description Profile *'Height: 58m *'Weight:' 55,000t * Threat Rating: 13/10 * Minus Rating: 12/10 * Intelligence Rating: ?/10 * Physical Rating: 12/10 Features *'Armour:' Due to being literally living Armour, Armoured Darkness has insane amounts of durability. This armour is so durable that Reibatos' strongest attack did absolutely no damage and is able to take on extremely powerful Ultra Beams with no pause or scratches at all. Even the likes of EX Reionic Burst Gomora that was sired by Alien Reiblood himself was unable to deal any meaningful damage despite Armoured Darkness just standing there. Being Alien Empera's vanguard, it can be assumed that all of Alien Empera's creations has lesser durability when compared to Armoured Darkness. **'Reset:' Armoured Darkness is able to "reset" damage it sustains with ease with temporal manipulation. This occurs even when there's no remains at all to remain from. **'Regeneration:' Armoured Darkness has superior regeneration to the Imperializer even without Reset; capable of regeneration as long as there's lingering minus energy. Abilities *'Physical Might:' Being Alien Empera's vanguard, Armoured Darkness is blessed by immense might to make up for the Armour's lack of speed to the point that the armour is capable of literally out-headbudding EX Gomora and later hold off EX Reionic Burst Gomora with one hand. *'Weapons:' Armoured Darkness has several extremely powerful dark artifacts carried on it. These weapons influence other beings to be under the thrall of Armoured Darkness unless used by beings of definite superiority to it such as Phoenix Brave and Aegis Mebius with his immense immunity to metaphysical attacks. **'Darkness Trident:' Armoured Darkness is equipped with a two-sided trident that is very very durable that only a Super Ultra can destroy it. The Trident also has indefinitely extending lengths and charge itself with Minus energy to disrupt the target; weakening their defenses. ***'Darkness Blasts:' Armoured Darkness is capable of firing purple energy blasts that can fatally harm EX Kaiju and create explosions the size outstripping mushroom clouds. Even shots that miss would feel like direct hits to many. ***'Rezolium Ray:' Armoured Darkness is able to fire a ray of immense Minus Energy. While not to the extent of Alien Empera himself, the ray is so powerful that the mere impact of the attack send King Joe Black flying into the mountains and accidentally erase half the city from the minus energy despite the shot being split by Mebius' Slugger attack. Armoured Darkness is also able to fire Red Lightning bolts from the sky of equal strength (Without the reality erasure). ****'Giga Rezolium Ray:' An extremely more powerful version of its normal, it is done the same way as the original. **'Darkness Broad:' Armoured Darkness wields two swords of immense power; sharp enough to rip straight through even his own armour. The likes of Pure Pendanium is easily sliced through with the likes of this weapon. *'Black Shockwave:' Armoured Darkness is able to replicate the Red Shockwave; although not to the extent of Alien Empera himself. When an opponent that gets too close to Armoured Darkness when it's unfavourable, this attack's sheer knockback is more than enough to gain a lot of distance. Another instance of use is when a small opponent is trying to flank around/trying to charge up and Armoured Darkness is preoccupied with an opponent(s). Category:Akreious Category:Ultraman Neo Mebius Continuity Category:Fan characters Category:Robots Category:OP Characters